


[Arby] Advantages

by RisenWritings



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Competition, Destiny, Destiny 2, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Friendly competition, Original Character(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenWritings/pseuds/RisenWritings
Summary: Lord Shaxx is known as the Crucible referee, so what happens if he gets challenged to a match? Blue is eager to find out in this test of strength, with a hint of romance.





	[Arby] Advantages

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my lady Blue, who allowed me to use her OC to write the canonical fight between Shaxx and her titan Blue!! This was a blast to write and hoo boi first ever fight scene I've written, too! Great practice!

Shaxx and Blue decided to have a showdown.

Nothing serious, but the whole event sort of, happened. They had just been staring each other down as they tend to do when Blue returned from a match, silently judging and critiquing, when somebody who had been watching them said it. 

“You guys should have a showdown,” the hunter said, sipping their coffee. When both titans looked at them, they blinked and lowered the mug. “Did… I say something wrong?” they whispered to the warlock next to them, who shrugged in reply.

Shaxx and Blue looked back at the other and nodded firmly before parting ways.

So that is where they’re at now, both titans standing on the opposite end of Shores of Time, the rain drizzling down.

Shaxx has amusement in his voice as he talks, “I do not wish defeat on one of my best titans.” he says, pumping his shotgun once and locking it on his back before materialising a hand cannon and nodding as his mark.

Blue lets out a chuckle, puts her sword on her back and then cocks her pulse rifle. “Well that’s too bad, old man, because the only titan going down today will be you.” she nods as well, and the timer starts ticking in the bottom right corner as their comms go silent. 

Shaxx lets out a low growl, his helmet hiding a smirk on his face as he jumps over the gaps to where point B would be, quickly ducking as a burst of shots ring around his ears.

Blue ducks behind cover, reloads her pulse rifle. She moves her head to the side as steam emerges from one of the pools, and Myst materialises next to her, simply looks at her to tell her all about her thoughts on this. Blue chuckles in response. “Don’t worry, Myst, this is all in good fun.” she slides away as an arc grenade gets thrown her way, holds an arm in front of her visor to make sure nothing flashes her.

Shaxx sprints towards the edge and then jumps over it, gliding in the air for a second to investigate the area until he sees a sliver of blue and he drops himself low to the ground, switches to his shotgun. 

Blue holds her breath involuntarily, watches her radar intensely as she holds her rifle close to her body. Myst had since dematerialised herself with a loud sigh, nothing but the regular blip on the radar giving Blue away. 

"I got you now, titan!" Shaxx then says triumphantly, rounding the corner and aiming his gun at his opponent, only to stare right into the barrel of Blue's rifle. 

Time stands still for a moment, the two titans staring each other down, before Blue can almost _hear_  an impressed grin make its way to Shaxx face. 

Both of them pull the trigger, both of them moving the opposite way out of the gunfire quickly. 

Shaxx hears a gasp from Blue, grunts in pain himself as a few bullets lodge themselves into his side. He sprints away into the cave, ducks behind a rock and waits for his ghost to heal him. He puts his shotgun back on his back, chuckles low in his throat. "So she's gonna fight like that, ah.” he says, as if he's commentating his own game. 

Blue crawls away as she hears Shaxx moving away, she grunts as she gets herself up and stumbles towards the small Vex tunnel. She lets herself slide down the wall, wheezing as her broken faceplates get repaired and her health regenerates.  "Ah, a good hunt." she whispers, her voice giving away a smirk. She reloads her rifle and stands back up.

It's quiet on the map for a long time, both titans moving around each other in dead silence apart from the drizzling of the rain and the slow passage of time. 

Blue is moving through the grass when a single sharp shot rings through her ears and a bullet lodges itself into the rocks next to her, not even 30 centimeters away from her face. She gasps and jumps back reflexively, has another shot barely miss her. She whips her head around as she falls to the ground, waits for the glare of the scope. 

“He must’ve switched weapons,” Blue murmurs, checking her ammo and staying in place for a moment to look around. “Ah,” she then gasps, grinning and watching the glare from Shaxx’ scope. “Found you,” she stays lying down for a moment more until she sees the glare disappearing and Shaxx move away, probably relocating. “Myst, change my sidearm to a shotgun, I’m bringing this fight to him.”

Shaxx has his ghost switch out back to a shotgun, reloading his sniper rifle before he does. “She’ll expect me to have a sniper, she’ll try to sneak up on me like she does to others,” he explains to his ghost, his helmet hiding the smirk on his face. “It’s an unfair advantage that I oversee all matches.” he grabs his shotgun and puts it on his back, jumps past a door to make sure he can’t be seen if Blue’s there and sprints towards the caves.

Blue quietly looks past a corner, then crouches back in the alcove for a moment, keeps an eye on her radar. “I don’t have my super, but that means he doesn’t have it either,” she whispers under her breath, strategising. “His grenade will have recharged, I’ll have to watch out for a flashbang, so I shouldn’t just rush at him.” she’s about to get up when the red blip shows up on her radar, and she jumps up, but she’s a tad too slow. 

Shaxx rounds the corner and aims at Blue, shoots twice, and hits her in the chest, walking steadily forward as he keeps shooting until he has to reload, throws the hand cannon to his side and grabs his shotgun instead. 

Black liquid is flowing out of her wounds, but Blue aims her rifle and shoots steady bursts at Shaxx, takes advantage of the time between switching guns as she fires her rifle empty and throws it away, switching to her own shotgun.

In the time she switches Shaxx was up close to her, staring her down despite their only minor height difference. He has his shotgun pressed against her armour, feels Blue’s shotgun pressed against his.

Neither of them shoot, however, allowing the other to regenerate their health back to full. 

“Now then, titan,” Shaxx says lightly, his grin audible in his voice. “How about a classic battle with our mere hands?” he suggests, backing away slightly and tossing his gun aside.

Blue blinks a few times. She would win if she shoots Shaxx now, _but how could she possibly deny a fistfight_. She nods, locks her shotgun back on her back. “All right, old man, give it.” she says it with pride and amusement in her voice, pretends to crack knuckles she doesn’t have as she then gets into position. 

“Is that supposed to impress me?” Shaxx grins, actually cracking his knuckles, before also getting into position.

Shaxx is the first to strike, punches Blue in the stomach, the soft part of her armour. 

Blue elicits a pained gasp and hunches over slightly, but then punches upwards against Shaxx’ chin, straightens herself as Shaxx stumbles back and reflexively reaches for his face.

He shakes his head as if to shake off the pain and then squares his shoulders, punches Blue straight on the cheek, punching a hole into Blue’s helmet and cracking her faceplate

Blue stumbles on her feet, falls to the ground, but quickly gathers herself, throws off her helmet, and retaliates by punching Shaxx’ lower abdomen.

They share quick and acute punches, knowing where to strike and when to evade. They land a few here and there, Shaxx’ visor showing a large crack and Blue’s gauntlets having broken at the fingers. 

They both back away, Shaxx catching a breath and chuckling lowly. “I did always wonder how you fight in Crucible.”

“Well, you saw me fight, didn’t you already know?” Blue counters, keeping a close eye on the titan and chuckling slightly, setting her fingers right. 

Shaxx rolls his head around, cracks his neck, and nods. “Continue.”

Blue launches forwards at him and punches him square on the face, has Shaxx startle backwards but not lose his footing. 

He retaliates by punching her gut again, the sheer force launching her backwards and falling heavily on her back.

She gasps and cries out as she hits the ground, the water splashing up around her as she bumps up a bit and comes back down, groaning as she forces herself to get back up.

Shaxx doesn’t let her, he hurries over to her and kneels over her, sits down on her abdomen triumphantly as she exhales heavily from the weight.

“Sure, sit down on me.” Blue murmurs, amusement in her voice. 

“Is this an official white flag?” Shaxx purrs, the grin audible in his voice as he puts his hands on his sides.

“You wish, old man.” Blue then growls, pushing the titan backwards hard enough that she feels her circuit overheating ever so slightly.

The titan loses his balance and falls backwards, Blue quickly taking advantage and sitting on top of him instead, inching in on his helmet. “Is this an official white flag?” she mocks, her faceplates sparking.

Shaxx looks up to her for a moment, then laughs loudly before he sighs dramatically, reaches to his helmet. “I didn’t want to do this, but I’m afraid I have to.” he reaches for the unlock button, his helmet hissing out air.

Blue stays quiet, sits back upright. She feels a blush she can’t have creep up on her cheeks as Shaxx starts pulling off his helmet, revealing light brown skin and a slight dark-brown stubble. 

The air seems electric when Shaxx throws his helmet off, his green eyes looking into Blue’s dark blue ones, and he smiles a wide smile as he reaches forwards and kisses Blue’s faceplate.

Blue blinks even more, feels a spark as Shaxx’ lips connect to her faceplates, and she almost blanks out, feels a heart beating fast, one she doesn’t have. 

And that’s when Shaxx takes advantage. He just pushes Blue off, the Exo not able to give much resistance, and gets up, reaches for his hand cannon. He scrambles up and holds the cannon over the Exo on the ground, smirking. 

“Is this an official white flag?” 


End file.
